


L'Oiseau de Feu

by Maeglin_Surion



Series: Nuits lecteriennes [13]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Will Graham, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Français | French, Hannibal Lecter's Mind Palace, M/M, Mind Palace, Murder Husbands, One Shot, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeglin_Surion/pseuds/Maeglin_Surion
Summary: Freddie Lounds les avait qualifiés d'Amants Tueurs. Ce surnom avait fait le tour de la toile et leur avait collé à la peau quand Hannibal Lecter et Will Graham étaient revenus à la vie et avaient étendu leurs ailes de sang sur le monde. Mais cela ne suffit pas à les définir. Ensemble, ils sont bien plus.





	L'Oiseau de Feu

**Author's Note:**

> J'aime bien m'amuser à chercher des noms de tueurs pour nos Murder Husbands préférés et celui-ci est une petite référence à la musique de Stravinsky. Ça leur va pas trop mal, je trouve.

Il serait aisé de croire qu'Hannibal Lecter ne regarde jamais en arrière.

C'est pourtant faux.

L'ancien Éventreur de Chesapeake apprécie ces moments de rêveries pendant lesquels il s'égare dans les vastes galeries de son palais mental, remontant toujours plus loin dans le passé, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans ses souvenirs.

À grande distance de la haute et lourde porte de bronze qui en bloque l'entrée, trois hommes sont assis autour d'un bureau ciré. L'un d'eux, un jeune profiler du FBI, semble très mal à l'aise et peu disposé face aux deux autres, surtout celui à sa droite. Hannibal. Le Lituanien sourit devant cette scène figée à jamais dans le temps. Leur première rencontre est aussi nette dans sa mémoire que ce qu'il a à l'instant devant les yeux alors qu'allongé dans l'herbe grasse, il contemple le firmament.

Sur son ventre repose la nuque de Will Graham, le profiler fébrile qui exagérait son syndrome d'Asperger devant Jack Crawford, des années plus tôt. Dans la douceur de la nuit de juin, l'une des mains d'Hannibal dessine de douces arabesques dans ses cheveux bouclés tandis que l'autre est jointe à la sienne.

Leur première rencontre est si loin derrière eux…

Depuis, ils ont vécu tant de choses et passé par tant d'épreuves que ni Will, ni Hannibal ne sont plus les mêmes.

De quidams sans affinités apparentes, ils sont devenus des amis, puis des ennemis et des amants, sans pourtant être sûrs des attentions de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, leurs auras fusionnent, faisant d'eux un _tout_ aussi inébranlable que le granit.

Freddie Lounds les avait qualifiés d'Amants Tueurs. Ce surnom avait fait le tour de la toile et leur avait collé à la peau quand Hannibal Lecter et Will Graham étaient revenus à la vie et avaient étendu leurs ailes de sang sur le monde.

Amants, ils le sont sans aucun doute.

Tueurs… Oh, oui.

Mais cela ne suffit pas à les définir.

Ensemble, ils sont tellement plus.

La magnificence de leur union animique transcende leur art à l'extrême et les œuvres qu'ils réalisent ensemble n'ont d'égal que leur grandeur.

Partout où le monstre passe, le monde se prosterne.

Une atmosphère terrible et glorieuse flotte dans son sillage comme la traîne d'un phénix qui embraserait la terre tandis qu'il prendrait son envol, déployant sa voilure rougeoyante dans un ciel écarlate.

Ils sont les maîtres de leur univers.

Jamais nul ne les égalera.

Jamais nul ne les distinguera.

Deux hommes.

Deux excellences.

Deux cœurs.

Une seule âme.

Celle de l'Oiseau de Feu.


End file.
